The House of Misfits, Outcasts, and Wayward Children
by JusticeIsn'tEasy0083
Summary: When it comes down to choosing between saving the life of something you love, and saving the life of someone you love, how do you decide? Especially when the someone you love is on the other side of a war, that has been going on since before you were born? What will become of Lima, a town decimated by those who believe they should be the reigning group? Who will win the war?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Oh hello there. It's been a while. Yes, this is another Glee FanFiction. Yes, I know that Glee has been off the air for like, three years at this point. But, there is still so much content. It's amazing. Regardless, I hope you guys enjoy this story. It's a little bit of everything. Also, lets not beat around the bush here. The uploads on this thing will be irregular, as I'm back at uni, and I know you're probably like 'oh why not post it when you're not at uni', which is a good point, but I have been so inspired lately, I just had to post it. DISCLAIMER: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY - I have nothing against people who are well off or "rich". That is something they earned, good for them. However, for the purpose of this story, the "Well-off" are the antagonists. I do not mean this to offend anyone, and I apologise if you are offended, but this is Fiction so... yeah. Okay. I hope you like this story. Thank you. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

" _They broke the wrong parts of me. They broke my wings, and forgot I had claws" – Anonymous_

 **July 15** **th** **, 2012**

Lima used to be a bustling town. It was filled with all kinds of people. Young and old, big and small. It was a community. Everyone knew everyone, and they would always say hello and stop to have a conversation. In the middle of town, there was a bookstore. It was a lively place, somewhere you could go to escape the world for a while. Never a lonely place, there would always be someone inside, sitting curled in a corner, sipping tea or coffee and reading a book. Across the way, the Lima Bean was thriving. The perfect combination, coffee and a book. It was a place where you could be free, lose yourself in the pages of a story, see the perspective of someone else, through their eyes. Never lose hope in the world, or the people around you. Art and Marge McGregor, the owners of the bookstore, were a lovely elderly couple. They had lived in Lima their whole lives and had made a living from this bookstore. When the Lima Bean opened, it brought even more business to their little shop. It was their Eden in the middle of small town Ohio. Kurt Hummel, at sixteen, would escape his highschool worries in this bookstore. He would grab a coffee from the Lima Bean, and cross the road, to lose himself in a good book. It was his heaven, his safe place. The McGregor's loved him like he was their son, and he treated them like his grandparents, mostly because he didn't know his real ones. At thirteen, he was tall and lanky, but his blue eyes stood out the most. Kurt had been living his whole life afraid of who he really was. He had a tough time telling his father anything, and the fact that his mother had died when he was younger was especially strange. His father was the only one he had left. The only person he could rely on in the world. He would escape to the bookstore, and imagine that his mother was still alive, they would sit together, and read, talk about adventures they would go on with the occupants of the story they were reading. It was a magical place, in a magical time in the history of Ohio. But like in all books, history is bloody, and this was going to be no different.

On a Tuesday, after school, Kurt would go to the Lima Bean, get a drink and then cross the road to the bookstore. But on this particular Tuesday, he was shocked to see that the bookstore had shut its doors. Mr. McGregor was picking up the last of his things when he turned around and spotted Kurt, looking up at the building that had given him so much freedom. Art smiled at him, told him that someone had opened a book emporium in the shopping mall up the street, that no one was coming into the small little shop anymore. In fact, it had been suffering for months. Kurt wondered what he could do, he asked Art if there was any way to change the situation, but Mr. McGregor just placed his hands-on Kurt's shoulders, told him that the world is a cruel place, and he needs to protect his family and his heart. Art handed him a folder, told him to open it when he was alone, and that hopefully they would meet again one day. Kurt watched the old man as he waddled over to his car, smiling as he got in, and then drove off. Something churned in Kurt's stomach, he wondered why a book emporium in the mall would drive customers away from this little piece of history. He would soon come to realise that it wasn't just the fact that the mall had opened, it was the fact that a redevelopment of land just out of Westerville, was bringing about all the upper-class rich types to settle here, that a change of pace was coming to the community. Like most things, he thinks, change might be nice. But there is nothing to suggest this is true. Kurt continued to go back to that bookshop, on the off chance that the McGregor's got it back open, and were thriving again, yet everytime, he was unsurprisingly disappointed that it was still closed. He would stand there for hours, just staring at it, trying to get the same feeling he used to when he was inside. But there was nothing. It was just cold, dank, and endless. Pretty soon, the rest of Lima began to feel the effects. More small businesses were closed due to the rich preferring the "higher standards" that the mall offered. Kurt's fathers' business was on the brink of falling apart. But they somehow managed to keep their heads above water. For the time being anyway.

* * *

On July 23rd, 2013, Kurt lost his father. It was during the raid. He had been working on a car that wasn't secured correctly on his holding post, and it fell on top of him, essentially crushing him to death. Without someone to take over, as Kurt was only thirteen, Hummel Tyres and Lube went under, and the building that used to house his fathers shop was brought by a rich bank owner, who wanted to turn it into another Lima Bank Branch. He was powerless to stop them. On his own, he couldn't, and he wasn't any closer to convincing anyone else to help him. All he had now, was his step-mother and brother, but that wasn't enough to fill the void in his heart, and even his step-mother couldn't seem to cope with the loss of her husband. Kurt never spoke another word of the death to anyone. People at school knew never to speak of it, and when someone did, Kurt would just leave, even if that was in the middle of a class. His brother Finn, the same age as him, promised that they would be there for each other, that they would protect their families. Kurt believed him. He had no reason not to. For two years, he and Finn struggled through life. Kurt's step-mother was so incapacitated by her husband's death, that she had shut herself off from the world, and from them. Finn and Kurt were, essentially, on their own. At fifteen, they were resourceful. After Carole, Finn and Kurt's mother, lost her job, she moved to Westerville, to live with her sister, and Finn and Kurt, unable to pay the bills, were kicked out of the house. They stayed with friends for a while, moving from place to place, collecting a group of misfit friends who were just like them. Lonely, wandering, and lost. When Finn came home to their current residence one day, and told him that he'd gotten his girlfriend pregnant, Kurt didn't know what to do. His brother is sixteen. He's meant to be the smarter one of the two. He was reminded then, of the folder that Art McGregor had given him two years ago. He ran to grab it from where he had kept it safe and found that Art and Marge had given them the deed to a house they owned, just on the outskirts of town, that they could live in, and enough money for them to get by for a while. Finn told Kurt that it could be their place, a place they could stay and be free from everything. They agreed to honour the memory of the McGregor's, by giving the house life again.

When they arrived at Shine Park, they saw the white brick house. It was magnificent, three stories, at least nine bedrooms, plenty of living space. It was grand, the perfect little home just on the outskirts of town, not close enough to the rich people, but still out of the way. Kurt was unsure that they would be able to fill it with as much life as the McGregor's gave in their work, but he promised Finn that he would try. In the beginning, it was just the three of them (soon to be four). Finn and his girlfriend Rachel, who had been unceremoniously kicked out of her house when her parents found out she was pregnant, were living there as well, and it was nice, just for them to have a place they could once again, feel safe. School was another thing. They were all in the New Direction show choir at William McKinley Highschool. It was a grand thing, the group of misfits fit together perfectly. Each of them had their own stories of being affected by the rising rate of the rich, and powerful, taking over their town. Their cheery teacher, William Schuester was always lively, dancing around, trying to get them to smile. The school itself was well maintained, but it wasn't a fancy private school like the school in Westerville. It was just a normal, public highschool. On the evening of January 25th, 2016, Kurt, Finn, Rachel and the rest of the New Directions arrived at the school, along with some of the remaining kids, to find that it had been destroyed. Something had happened to their school, and it was completely in tatters. Two people in suits and Mr. Schuester saw them standing there and came over to tell them that until further notice, they would be running classes at the Lima Town Hall, for the kids who couldn't afford to transfer to Dalton Academy. It became another story. Another thing to try and forget. Kurt and Finn didn't go to the teachings as the Lima Hall. Most of the kids they used to go to school with, had either left Lima all together, or transferred to Dalton. The group of misfits that was the New Directions, were left without a school, and without homes. Kurt told them that there was enough room for them at the house, Finn had formally named McGregor Manor, that it would be their last safe place in what used to be a lively, and upbeat town. The group of misfits quickly became a close-knit family.

* * *

 **February 12** **th** **, 2018**

 **Friday**

Blaine Anderson sat at a window booth in the Lima Bean, pretending to be interested in the conversation that Wes and David were having about stupid song lists for their final performance of the year before graduation. He was hoping beyond anything, that the boy he had been watching for the better part of the last year or so, would show up again today, that he might work up the courage to go and introduce himself. It was always around the same time, on a Friday this time, that the porcelain skinned, blue-eyed boy would show up at the old, dilapidated bookstore across the road, and stare at it for a few moments, before leaving again. Blaine had been watching him, curious as to why he does it, why he's never seen the boy before. It had become like an inside joke between him and his "friends". Blaine had never felt more out of place in his life, then when he started highschool. Even when he surrounded by people, he still feels like an outcast, someone who never really had a place in the world. There is something about the blue-eyed boy that intrigued him, made him feel like he was a part of something. Which is strange, because he doesn't even know the boys name, or anything else about him. His family is from Westerville, and the re-development of Lima had been on the news a lot lately. This is the last open business in Lima, to his knowledge anyway. Right on four pm, the Blue-Eyed Boy shows up, and takes his position out the front of the former bookstore. Wes and David had left him here, not even realising he wasn't with them, but he didn't mind. He turned so he could face the boy he'd been subconsciously thinking about for the last year or so and began to try figuring him out again. He knows he probably looks creepy, staring at someone, so consistently and without breaking eye contact. But he gets lost in the freedom it allows him to feel. Something in his mind made him stand up, and as he was leaving the coffee shop, he noticed that he was about to cross the road. Fearing that he had nothing to lose, he made his approach. It didn't seem to bother him, the Blue-Eyed Boy, that Blaine had moved to stand beside him. In fact, he didn't seem to be paying attention to him at all. He was staring at something, something important, but Blaine couldn't pinpoint what they might be.

Working up the courage, he turned to the boy and introduced himself. Blaine noticed the flinch from the young man as he spoke, sort of as if he'd broken the sound barrier or something. He just smiled, not knowing what else to say as the boy hadn't replied but had turned to look at him. There was no expression on his face that Blaine could make out. Without warning, the boy grabbed his arm and began pulling him down the street. It wasn't a tight grip, it didn't hurt him, but it was strong enough that he was able to be pulled. He noticed that he was being pulled towards the local park, however, he wasn't scared. He was curious, but the fear had left him, because he somehow felt safe with the stranger he'd never met before. As they were walking, Blaine noticed the tautness of the boy's shoulders, and the way his clothes brought out his amazing figure. It was the small things about him that Blaine couldn't see from far away. Just as Blaine was about to say something, they came to an abrupt halt, and the Blue-Eyed Boy turned to him, looking him in the eyes. They were amazing up close, Blaine noted to himself, wanting to spend more time getting to know this stranger that had stolen every fibre of his being. Blaine knew that the stranger was trying to work him out, wondering if he could trust him. He still doesn't know this guy's name, and the fact that he's just been pulled through a park, in broad daylight, should alarm him. But he's curious. He's seen the boy around a lot recently, more so than usual. He's enamoured by him, wants to know his story. Nothing about this is normal. Nothing about this is sane. But he doesn't care. After a few moments of staring, the Blue-Eyed Boy seems to conclude something about Blaine, and gestures towards a house, in the distance at the end of the park. Blaine had been told stories about the house, that is used to belong to a lovely old couple, the McGregor's but he never knew what happened after that. From the outside, it looks well kept, but just enough so that if someone looked at it, they would think it was abandoned. He followed the boy down the path, through the wrought iron gate, and into the white brick house. Once inside, Blaine could tell that the house was unequivocally lived in. It was loved, and lived in. Blaine put his bag down on a chair and removed his blazer. The Blue-Eyed Boy, sensing the relaxing vibe, sprung on him, pinning him to the wall.

'Who are you and why have you been watching me for the last fourteen months?' he asked, faces close together

'I told you, my name is Blaine Anderson. I... you're hard to ignore. I was curious. You make me feel alive, free somehow,' Blaine replied, careful to phrase his sentences so he didn't sound stalkery.

'A prep school rich boy like you should be careful around these parts. People here don't take kindly to your lot,' Kurt said, and the venom in his tone made Blaine frown in confusion

'Can you at least tell me your name. Please, I won't tell anyone,' Blaine said, knowing he can't keep referring to him as "The Blue-Eyed Boy".

'My name is Kurt. That's all you need to know. Give me your phone,' Kurt said urgently

* * *

Kurt. He finally could put a name to the face he hasn't been able to get out of his mind. Kurt still had him pinned against the wall, and he was trying really hard to hold it together, not let his emotions get the best of him like he has unfortunately, done before. After a few minutes, Kurt backs away from him, going to the other side of the room, and crossing his arms. Blaine uses the opportunity to look around the house, or at least the room he was in. It was a large living room, spacious, and it looked like a few people might live here, given the amount of stuff scattered around the room. Kurt tilted his head to the right, eyeing him, waiting to see if he would leave. But he's got himself in the door. He must know more now. It's like a drug, that's taken over his body, and he can't think logically or straight. Blaine moved from where he'd been pinned against the wall, having spotted some pictures of three young children. Kurt was still watching him, curious as to his motives perhaps, or thinking about how he's going to murder him? Blaine still doesn't feel like he's in danger, but you never know. The venom in his voice when he mentioned Blaine's "prep-school rich boy" persona, makes him think there is something else going on. Blaine went to turn back to Kurt, only to find that he was tidying some things up, putting stuff away, and staring at Blaine's bag and blazer. It was the kind of look you'd wear if you're going to murder someone. He didn't want his blazer to get ruined, but Kurt looked like he wanted to rip it to shreds, or at least throw it in the fire. Blaine was about to ask another question when the door opened. Kurt moved quickly, closing the doors to the living room, and speaking softly to whomever had just entered the house. Clearly, he didn't want whoever it was to know that he was here, but Blaine couldn't help eavesdropping. Curiosity, as they say, killed the cat. Kurt was whispering to someone, about needing to take care of something, something that had been plaguing him for the better part of a year, and he noticed the other boy, glance in the direction of the lounge. Hoping he hadn't been spotted, Blaine moved back over to the chair he'd placed his bag on, and sat on the edge of it, crossing his legs, and waiting. Waiting for something… anything that would help him to understand what he was doing here and understand all the little things about Kurt that he wasn't able to pick up from far away.

Blaine pulled out a book he'd been reading, deciding to try and get some of his homework done whilst he's waiting around for Kurt to return. He's been dreaming about this moment, but this isn't how he'd thought it would go. He wanted to get inside Kurt's mind, figure him out, work out why he's been having feelings for someone, he's only been watching. If he'd told anyone else this, they would've called him a stalker, and maybe he has been stalking the Lima Bean, hoping to catch a glimpse of Kurt, but he's gay, and Kurt's beautiful, and he's a teenager. Hormones make you do stupid things. He doesn't regret it though. He doesn't regret a single thing, and he wanders to himself whether or not that could come back to bite him in the arse. It felt like hours before Kurt returned, but it really was just a few minutes. Blaine stood quickly, the book he'd been reading falling to the floor with a thump. Kurt bent down to pick it up, handing it back to Blaine, before telling him to grab his stuff and follow him. Blaine did as he was told, hoping that he wasn't being led to his death, then mentally slapping himself for thinking that he's going to be murdered by Kurt. The boy doesn't seem like he's capable of murdering someone, but then again, serial killers are socially inept. Or that's what all the TV Shows claim anyway. Blaine looked around as he followed Kurt through the magnificent house. He saw that it was three stories, there were some parts that were falling apart, but had been cordoned off, like they were going to be fixed at a later date or something. They headed up to the second-floor landing, and Blaine was able to get a quick glimpse at some pictures. There was one of a group of people, and an older adult, in what looked like a school. There were pictures of Kurt, and the boy he was talking to downstairs, smiling and looking happy, in front of a house. There were another one of three young children, playing in the dirt, and having a great old time. Kurt led Blaine up another flight of stairs, and over to the far side of the hallway, which wasn't as covered with pictures, but did have a lovely light mauve wall paint halfway done but looking amazing. Kurt turned to him, once more asking for his phone.

'Why? I'm not going to call anyone or…' Blaine said, confused.

'Just give me the phone. Geez, you rich kids think you own the world and don't have to do something when someone asks. It makes me sick to my stomach. It's the weekend. Do you need to let anyone know where you are?'

'M-my parents might worry that I haven't come home,' Blaine said, not missing the venom in Kurt's voice at the mention of him being a "rich kid" again.

'Text them. Tell them you're staying at a friend's house for the weekend, and nothing else,' Kurt said, handing him back the phone, watching him type, and hit send, before grabbing the phone back and turning it off. They stopped outside a white door, at the end of the hall.

'This is your room. Mine is across the hall there. Dinner is at six. If you're late, you miss out. Here are some clothes. Get changed and come back downstairs.' Kurt said, handing him a shirt and a pair of sweats. He was about to leave, but turned back at the last minute and said, 'Not that it will matter, they'll be able to smell the rich on you,' Kurt replied, and Blaine grew more curious.

* * *

After that, Kurt went back downstairs, and Blaine entered the bedroom Kurt had led him to. It was rather large, considering it looked small on the outside. Inside the room, it was cosy. There was a double bed, a red and blue doona cover set on the bed. A large wardrobe was in the corner, and a small set of draws on the other side. A small bookcase and desk were in the corner beside a window, that overlooked why Blaine believed to be the back yard. He placed his bag down, and quickly got changed, placing his uniform neatly on the bed, before working up the courage to return downstairs. He found himself wandering around for a minute, until he found Kurt. The boy was in the kitchen, flipping through a recipe book. Blaine took a seat at the small table on the far side of the room and waited. Obviously, Kurt had wanted to tell him something, but he's more curious now than ever before, and the phone thing made him question this whole thing a little. Why would Kurt need to take his phone? He would never tell anyone about this, mostly because they'd think he was mad, but also because this place is something else. He feels safe here, which is strange, because it was almost like Kurt had kidnapped him, brought him here to have his way with him, before doing something terrible. Why his mind had gone directly to the darker side, he had no idea. From the living room, he could hear someone talking, and then a child's laughter. Blaine knew that it must be one of the kids in the pictures that he saw and began trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. If Wes and David knew what went through his mind, both at school and when he's at home, they would probably kick him out of the Warblers, which is the acapella group at Dalton Academy. Apparently, a few years ago, they got some transfers from the old highschool that used to be in Lima. He can't remember what it was called, but his parents told him that it was a dilapidated little building that fell apart, after all the kids left to attend Dalton. He felt a little bad about the fact that so many kids were displaced from their original school, which is what set him apart from the rest of the kids in his neighbourhood. They didn't seem to give a shit what happened to the kids, or families who lost everything after the mall came to Lima. But he did. He always felt bad when he hears the stories or see the kids from that part of town at his school, bagging out the ones who couldn't afford the tuition, and had to move out of state, or drop out completely. He'd never thought it was something to be proud of, putting others down. Suppose that's what drew him to Kurt. He can tell that Kurt is different.

At five, Blaine heard the front door open, and a chorus of people entered, all talking as they walked through the house. Kurt looked at him, as if silently telling him to stay where he was, but the look in his eyes spoke more of fear, than anger or annoyance. He and Kurt had been talking, not about the things he really wants to know, just about silly little things, like what they would be doing right now if they weren't doing this. Blaine was telling Kurt about his latest English assignment, which is where he saw Kurt shut down for the first time. His eyes glazed over, and in an attempt not to roll them, Kurt stood up and walked to the other side of the kitchen, getting out some things for dinner. Blaine had changed the vibe. Before, it was casual and open, now it feels like he's shut down any opportunity to ask Kurt questions about his life, and why things are the way they are with him. He desperately wants to know what is going on, why this is his life, and why school is such a burden, or at least, a boring topic for him. But he doesn't ask the questions. He knows the mood isn't right. Instead, he tries to think of a way to lighten the mood, change the atmosphere again, but his mind is cloudy. Kurt is back to looking at him like he's trying to solve a puzzle. Again. They're trying to get information out of each other, but neither of them is willing to open up any further, than revealing their names. Blaine's "Rich boy" persona is also a dampener. It gets in the way of him being able to prove to Kurt that they're similar. Maybe in their likes and dislikes, and in the way, they see the world. Kurt is a mystery to him, and he wants to find the clues to solve that mystery, but the boy is so good at keeping things close to his chest, to himself, that he doesn't know if he's going to ever be able to solve it. Having never had the opportunity to see life through someone elses perspective, he's unabashed by the intensity that he feels from being here. From being near Kurt. He needs to break the mood he created, try to get himself back on even ground.

'Okay, you've kidnapped me. Now what?' Blaine said, in what he thought was a joking tone, but apparently didn't come across

'I didn't kidnap you. At any time, you can leave. I thought you were curious though. You keep staring at me, like you want to eat me or something. Stop trying to figure me out Blaine Anderson. I am one puzzle you can't put together. I'm the riddle you can never solve,' Kurt said, smirking as he sat across from Blaine, learning forward enough, so that he was in his personal space. Blaine went on the defensive, trying to get across what he wanted to say

'You know, I'm just like you. Yes, I might be rich and what not, but I'm an outcast too. I'm invisible at school, I don't even know if I have friends, I just tag along with a bunch of people who I think are my friends. I'm more like you than you think,' He said, never breaking eye contact, leaning a little more into Kurt's personal space. The other boy moved back and stood up.

'You are nothing like me. You don't know me. You don't know us. Don't pretend that you do,' Kurt said, walking down a hallway towards a set of stairs.

* * *

At five thirty, Kurt told Blaine to go to his room, and wait there for him. Blaine did it without argument, figuring it would be beneficial for him in the long run, especially if he wanted his questions answered, maybe this would get Kurt to open up to him more. Blaine entered the room and closed the door. He would be able to distract himself by doing some of the homework he's behind on. Then at least, he'll have something to stop his mind working. Kurt said that he could leave at any time. He doesn't feel like a prisoner, he doesn't feel like he's being held against his will. He wants to be here, which is strange, because someone else in this situation would probably have freaked out and called the cops by now. Blaine pulled out his text book, and a pen, and settled at the small desk in the corner of the room to work. Kurt was preparing dinner in the kitchen, when his brother Finn entered the room, carrying his six-month-old son, Charlie. Kurt cooed at his nephew, and asked how Rachel was doing, before he told Finn that he needed to be careful now. They had a quick conversation about their days, before Charlie began to fuss, and Finn hurried out of the room with him. Kurt was thinking about Blaine. Ever since he'd noticed the boy staring at him last year, he'd wondered about him. Why he was staring at him was a little weird, but Kurt was curious. He knew that Blaine was watching him, but he didn't know why. He had imagined, going into the coffee shop, and introducing himself. But Kurt hadn't stepped foot in the Lima Bean in years, and he had no plans to any time soon. Bringing Blaine here was a spur of the moment thing, but he hasn't been able to get the boy out of his thoughts. He tried to ignore the feelings he was having, the dreams, but the eyes, the shape of his face, the features, so soft and distinguished, it's hard to forget him. Today, he had come so close to kissing Blaine, that he knew he had to pull away. He's not a bad person. He's not trying to keep Blaine here against his will, but like the rich boy, Kurt has questions. Questions about Blaine, things that he needs to know. He's stuck on him, and he can't get him out of his head. If he can spend the weekend with him, he might be able to shake it, and then things can go back to normal. But Blaine also claims to be just like him. An outcast. A misfit. He should be given the chance to prove that, and to prove his loyalty.

At six, Kurt called everyone to dinner, then went upstairs to get Blaine. He knocked on the door, and waited for Blaine to call out, before entering. Kurt had changed into casual clothes, sweat pants, and an old band T-Shirt. He looked comfortable, and Blaine's mind chimed in with "attractive". Silencing the thoughts in his head, Blaine put his books away and followed Kurt downstairs, but was stopped before he entered the kitchen, and told that whilst he might be a guest here, the others might not take so kindly to him. Blaine nodded, knowing it was going to be a long night, of questions, and bad 'rich boy' jokes, that he'd try hard to let roll off of him. He hates being called "Rich Boy", especially by Kurt. He hates that he is more well off, and he hates that his family parade that around like it means something. It doesn't mean anything. Kurt handed Blaine a plate and told him to grab whatever flavour of pizza he wanted, then join them in the dining room. Blaine looked around at the selection. There were at least seven different types. It took him a while to choose which one he wanted the most, and when he'd finally decided, and went to join the others in the dining room, it was just Kurt and another taller boy, sitting at one end of the table. The tall boy looked over at Blaine, but he wasn't surprised. Kurt had probably told him what was going on. Kurt gestured to a chair beside him, and Blaine hurried into it, placing his plate down, and greeting the tall boy across from him, who didn't say anything, or change his expression. The talk was between Kurt and Blaine, once again about nothing in particular, whilst the tall boy tried to figure him out, kind of like Kurt had been doing, but he looked more pissed off, than friendly. Blaine didn't introduce himself, he knew that Kurt would do that when the time was right, and he made a mental note to ask Kurt about control issues, perhaps when they're more acquainted with one another first though. Just as Blaine was about to break the silence between himself and the tall boy, whose name he'd found out to be Finn, several people entered the room, all stopping the talking when they saw him. A short, brunette girl stepped forward, she had a scar on her cheek, and dark make up around her eyes. She pointed at Blaine and asked who he was. Kurt stepped in front of him.

'This is the kid who has been staring at me for the last fourteen months,'

'Why did you bring him here? Ugh I can smell the rich on him,' the short girl said, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

'He's been watching me for the last three months. I wanted to know why. He said he's curious about me,' Kurt replied, turning to who Blaine was assuming are his friends

'I don't buy it. You work for CPS or something don't you? You're the teen they send in undercover when they're planning to launch an attack. Who do you work for?'

'I don't work for anyone. I swear. I'm just a kid, like you guys. Kurt's just…He's just… interesting. I wanted to know more about him,' Blaine said, failing to hide the blush creeping onto his cheeks

'I don't trust this rich kid. He's not one of us Kurt. He doesn't know this life, and you brought him here? The only place we can be ourselves, our safe haven. You brought a snobby little spoilt rich boy here?' the Finn said, standing up from the table

'FINN! You're welcome to interrogate him if you want,' Kurt replied, and Blaine looked at him incredulously

'Bro, I don't trust him, but I do trust you. If he's here for the weekend, we'll all get to know him. If you want to prove that you're "just like us", you'd better be ready,' Finn said, before leaving the room to help clean up.

* * *

Later that evening, whilst they were sitting in the lounge surrounded by everyone, their thighs touching, Kurt told Blaine that over the course of the weekend, he could ask anything he wants, and Kurt will answer. Unless it's a big question that requires a more in-depth response, he'll do whatever he can to get Blaine out of his mind, and out of his house. The shorter of the two agreed, and Kurt told him that he could have the night to think of some questions he wants to ask, they'll start bright and early in the morning. Blaine spent most of the night writing questions down, instead of watching the movie. He'd seen in a billion times before anyway, so it's not like he's missing anything. Besides, Kurt had curled into him, and he didn't want to lose the warmth that had filled his insides. Finn had noticed Blaine's closeness to his brother and had worked to appease the minds of the rest of their family, that Kurt knows what he's doing. Rachel pointed out to him that the two of them like each other, that this could be the boy Kurt was talking about all those months ago when he said he felt like he was missing something. Finn asked if she was worried, and she shook her head, because she knew that Kurt would be okay, that they would be there for him, just like he's always been there for them. But the question remained for all of them. Can they trust Blaine? He is a rich kid, from the other side of town, and he does go to Dalton, and throws his money around like it's nothing. They despise those kinds of people. Yet Finn tells Rachel that he knows Blaine is different. There is something about him, something inside him that tells him that he was telling the truth when he said he's more like them, than the rick folk. The two watch Kurt and Blaine, trying to deny their feelings for one another, when everyone can tell that maybe, just maybe, they're meant to be together. But only time will tell. For now, they're still cautious around Blaine, and if Blaine was smart, he'd be careful around them as well.

At about eleven, everyone started to turn in for the night. Kurt walked with Blaine to his appointed bedroom and stopped just before they got to the door. Blaine thought that this might be the moment in which Kurt kisses him, instead the other boy told him that he needs to be up bright and early, because they're working on the house tomorrow, and because he's here, he can help. Blaine nodded, promising he'd be up, and Kurt told him that he's welcome to leave at any point, Kurt will understand, that he isn't a prisoner here. Blaine nodded, and told him that he knew that, and Kurt nodded, saying goodnight, before turning and going into his bedroom. Blaine waited until Kurt had shut his door, before turning to go into his bedroom. He'd texted his parents earlier to tell them that he was sleeping at a friend's house, but he didn't give details, so if they call Wes or David, and he's not there, they'll worry about him. Blaine wondered where Kurt had put his phone, and then remembered there was a draw in the living room, he'd seen Kurt open earlier this afternoon. He snuck back downstairs, and over to the draw, pulling out his phone and switching it on. He was about to head back to his bedroom, when he was cornered by Finn and another boy, both looked angry, and were glaring at him, and the phone in his hands. He tried to tell them that he just needed to make sure that his parents didn't come looking for him, that he was safe, and that he needs someone to cover for him in case his parents call, but neither of them said anything. Finn told him to do what he needed to, and then go to bed, and Blaine swore he heard the other boy mumble something about "spoilt rich boys". Blaine didn't want to betray anyone, but he couldn't have the police searching for him, that would betray them more. After he was done, he turned the phone off, returned it to the draw, and went back to bed. Tomorrow is a new day, and he's going to get answers to some of his questions.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think. Like I said, the uploads on this will be irregular, so I apologise for that. Thank you to everyone who still follows my stories, and has me on alert. I appreciate you guys. Reviews (with constructive criticism) are welcome. Thank you. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	2. Getting to Know You

**A/N:** ** **DISCLAIMER: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY - I have nothing against people who are well off or "rich". That is something they earned, good for them. However, for the purpose of this story, the "Well-off" are the antagonists. I do not mean this to offend anyone, and I apologise if you are offended, but this is Fiction so... yeah.** Hello. Chapter One is up and ready for you to read. As I said previously, the staggered uploads are due to me being at Uni, and I'm about to start a teaching placement soon, so I'll try to get these chapters up closer together, before I go on my placement. I hope you're enjoying this story, it's been interesting to write, and I'm still enjoying it. Thanks to everyone who has alerted this story, I hope you will enjoy the upcoming chapters, and again, I apologise for the staggered uploads. Read and Review. Enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Getting to Know You**

" _Give. But don't allow yourself to be used. Love. But don't allow yourself to be abused. Trust. But don't be naive. Listen. But don't lose your own voice" – Anonymous_

* * *

 **February 13** **th** **, 2018**

 **Saturday**

At five am, Kurt woke him up, and not wanting to be perceived as the 'spoilt rich kid', Blaine jumped out of bed, and immediately went to shower, noticing that Kurt had given him some clean clothes and boxers to wear. When he finally got downstairs, Kurt was delegating jobs to people, and he had been lumped in with Finn and a mohawked boy, who had been tasked with re-building the room in the back of the house, on the first floor, that was falling apart. Kurt and the girls were painting and a couple of the other guys were working outside, and Finn, Blaine and the boy, whose name he found out to be Puckerman, were working on re-building the room in the back. They split off into their groups and began their work. Finn told Blaine that they've been working on the house since they moved in, and figured the best way to do it, was to raid his and Kurt's father's old tools, so they could do it themselves. It was the first time Blaine had heard anything about Kurt's family, and he didn't even know that Finn was his brother. He made a mental note to add that as a question and readied himself to work. Puck handed him a hammer and told him condescendingly what it was for. Blaine didn't say anything, just took it, and went to work. Puck and Finn watched him for a minute, and he knew they were judging whether his "rich boy persona" would prevent him from doing heavy lifting and hard work. Blaine likes getting his hands dirty, but his parents never let him do it, because apparently, it's "dirty", and they hire people for that. Blaine worked away, and eventually Puck and Finn turned back to their own part of the room, chatting between themselves, whilst Blaine worked away on his own. He doesn't know how long they worked for, before he was breaking for a drink, that had been brought in by Rachel, then he went back to work. Puck told him that he needs to take a break, or he's going to hurt himself, but Blaine couldn't tell whether he was joking, so he kept working. He's going to prove that he's like them, that he can be helpful. He's about to stand up and admire his work, when he feels the twinge in his thumb and realises that he's accidentally hit it. He groans in pain and drops the hammer.

Finn was running through the house trying to find ice and bandages, and when he told Kurt what had happened, he ran to find Blaine, who was sitting on a seat, nursing his bruised thumb. Puck stood beside Finn whilst Kurt bandaged him up, and Rachel checked it over, to make sure nothing was broken. He whispered to Finn that the poor little rich boy couldn't hack it for long, but Finn told him that he egged him on to prove that he wasn't the petty little rich boy. Puck stepped forward and apologised to Blaine, knowing that he was partly to blame. For the rest of the day, Blaine worked with Rachel painting some of the rooms. They talked a little, but not much. Blaine didn't know what to say. He's yet to get answers from the one person he wants them from, so trying to get them from Rachel might prove fruitless. By lunch time, most of the teens had finished their jobs, and were having lunch in the kitchen. Blaine sat next to Kurt, and just listened to everyone else talk, whilst he thought things over, and made a mental list of questions he wants to ask. Kurt, on the other hand, was trying hard to fight the feelings he has for Blaine. He's confided in the girls about them, and they think he should go for it, because Blaine seems nice, but Kurt doesn't trust easily, and he wants to get to know Blaine more before he makes that first move. It was Quinn who suggested that he ask Blaine to stay longer. She knows that they don't go to school, and that Blaine does, and that might be a problem, but he can always go to school from here, and come back here, and eventually, he can live here. Kurt was excited by that idea but had to calm himself down enough to think it over, before just running up to Blaine and asking him to move into the house, with people he doesn't really know that well yet. For the most part, Puck had told Kurt that he doesn't think Blaine is the "rich kid type", and that he seems like a cool guy, like one of them, which is high praise from Puckerman. Whilst they were eating, Kurt suggested the all introduce themselves to Blaine formally. Rachel decided to do it, so everyone else could eat.

'Okay, so you know me, I'm Rachel, and that's Finn, Kurt's step-brother and my boyfriend. Noah Puckerman is the mow hawk guy, and he's dating Quinn, she's the blonde one over there, standing next to Santana, who is dating Brittany (she waved cheerfully at Blaine). Mercedes is with Sam, and Artie is the one in the wheelchair, and finally, Mike and Tina, who are also dating. Now you've met everyone,' Rachel said, sighing as the baby monitor in her hand went off, and she excused herself to tend to her son.

'Okay, so Finn you have a daughter and a son, and the other little girl is…"

'She's mine and Puck's. Her name is Beth,' Quinn replied, smiling as Blaine nodded

'They're all adorable,' he replied, and then the room went back to silence as everyone finished their food.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, when all the work was done, and everyone was sitting around the living room, whilst the kids played on the floor, Kurt told Blaine that he could ask questions now if he wants to, and that everyone here has a different story if he wants to know he can just ask. Blaine really wanted to ask Kurt when no one else was around, but at this point, he'd take what he can get. He was about to ask the first question, when Rachel announced a game of Monopoly, and everyone dispersed into the other room to take part in the game, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in the lounge. It had been a weird twenty-four hours. His parents are probably worried about him, knowing them, they would've called Wes or David's parents to check in on him, make sure they aren't getting up to any mischief. Just at that point, he remembered that his car is still in the parking lot at the Lima Bean, which he mentioned to Kurt, who then pointed out the window to the driveway, where he saw his car. Kurt explained that he and Finn had gone to pick it up for him, so it would be easy for him to leave on Monday. Blaine wasn't worried though. Kurt's house isn't that far from the Lima Bean, and he doesn't mind a nice, brusque walk. However, Kurt seems to think that he can just go around taking peoples keys and moving their cars, and he doesn't know if that sits okay with him. From the other room, he heard Puck yelling something at Finn, who quickly returned to the lounge to grab the remote for the CD Player. He winked at his brother, who rolled his eyes. Blaine waited to see if Kurt would say anything, if he'd tell him something without him asking a question, but he knew that wouldn't happen. It's a part of Kurt that he wants to be able to understand. Kurt, on the other hand, was freaking out. He didn't want to answer the question he knows that Blaine wants to ask, and if you asked him, he'd say he'd rather be making out with Blaine, than talking at all. Not to say that he doesn't enjoy talking to the gel-haired boy, but he's a teenager, and he has wants and needs, and what he wants, and needs is Blaine. For the first time since he was thirteen, Blaine makes him feel alive. He wants that in his life. He needs that in his life. They sit in silence for a while, thighs touching as they sit beside each other on the couch. The proximity was making Blaine crazy. Kurt felt it too, but he's better at shutting off his emotions, and was able to ignore the feelings. He decided he'd be the one to break the stale mate.

'So, what do you want to know?' Kurt asked, learning back against the couch

'Well first off, why did you bring me here?' Blaine asked

'Maybe you're not the only one who's curious,' Kurt replied, learning close to him, so close that if Blaine moved barely an inch, their lips would touch.

'Why are you curious? You hate people like me,' Blaine replied, pulling back

'You said that you're different. I'm giving you a chance to prove it,' Kurt replied

'I have to leave on Monday. To go to school. Don't you as well?' Blaine asked

'Too many questions. You'll get to ask more tomorrow. For now, go join the game of Monopoly. Watch out for Mike though. He may be quiet, but he's also the games master. We'll talk again later,' Kurt replied, and Blaine could've sworn he saw the beginnings of a smile

Blaine decided that he didn't feel like playing Monopoly with the others, instead he found a book he hadn't read before, and went to sit with Quinn in the other room. She was also not playing the game but was being a cheerleader for Puck apparently. Rachel was watching Blaine, out the corner of her eye, and noticed that Kurt was standing on the opposite side of the room. If there is one thing she knows she's good at, it's sensing when two people are right for one another. But she doesn't want to push them into it. Finn took his turn and managed to get all the way around the board to Free Parking, then proceeded to brag that he was stealing Mike's title away from him. The Games Master, as they had taken to nicknaming Mike, smirked, and told Finn he'd be put back in his place if he wasn't careful. Kurt had been watching the scene unfold, and knew that it was going to happen, but when Finn landed on one of Mike's owned squares, that had three houses on it, he lost almost all of his money from the Parking pool, paying for it. Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother, and then went into the kitchen. Tomorrow is Sunday, which is usually the day they would go back into Lima and try to find things they can use for their house. His father's old shop was still available to them, and most of the tools they use in this house, they had salvaged from the remains of the once fruitful business. Finn had promised Kurt that he wouldn't go back there on his own, that Kurt could come with him. It was too dangerous for them to not go anywhere together. They would no doubt be less likely to be seen, but there is safety in numbers. Kurt also had to deal with the fact that Blaine would be returning to Westerville on Monday, and they wouldn't see each other again for a whole week at least. He didn't want it to be true, and maybe that was his hormones talking, but it was, and he needs to deal with it. The true test of loyalty will come from Blaine when he's on the outside. If he tells anyone about them, it will prove that he isn't like them, if he doesn't, Kurt will know he can trust the boy. He's started convincing himself that he can trust him now, but he's put his trust in the wrong person before, and it almost ended in disaster. Kurt settled in at the sink, washing the dishes by hand, to him, is relaxing. It allows him time to think and just be inside his own head. He didn't even hear Finn and Santana enter the kitchen until his brother talking made him jump and almost drop the cup he was drying.

* * *

It was after eleven when they all decided to head up to bed. Blaine made his way up the stairs, chatting happily with Mercedes and Sam, who had been asking him questions all night that he was happy to answer, stopping when he got to his bedroom, and turning to find Kurt watching him from across the hall. He was certain that this was going to be difficult. He had managed to get this far, but he doesn't want to scare Kurt off, by admitting that he might be falling for him. He's only known Kurt personally for a day. It would be ridiculous to assume that "love at first sight" is a real thing, because that would mean that the first time he saw Kurt, he fell in love with him. Blaine said goodnight to Kurt, who nodded, before entering his bedroom and closing the door. When Blaine heard the door click, he breathed a sigh of relief, and entered his own room, noticing that his uniform had been washed, dried and hung up in the closet, with a note on it from Mercedes saying that whilst she doesn't approve of Dalton, she approves of him, so she washed his uniform for him. There was also a warning about him hurting Kurt, which Blaine would never want to do in his life. Something about the note made him grin madly. Maybe it was because he felt like he was proving that he was just like them, or maybe it's because he truly feels like he's in a family here. Either way, he changed to get ready for bed, placing the note inside on of his school books. He wanted to keep everything he could, in hopes that some of his questions would pertain to them in particular. It took Blaine a while to fall asleep. He lay awake in his bed, just thinking, trying to turn his mind off, but he couldn't stop it from thinking about Kurt. Unbeknownst to him, the person in his thoughts also happened to be having the same thoughts about him. Kurt doesn't usually toss and turn at night. He clears his mind and tries to sleep peacefully. But Blaine has taken over many of his thoughts recently, and he knows that he needs to do something about it. Even if he just kisses Blaine, gets it out of his system, maybe it will go away. Rachel has been wrong about these things before. There is absolutely no way, he's falling for Blaine Anderson the rich boy. No way.

 **February 14** **th** **, 2018**

 **Sunday**

Kurt must have let Blaine sleep in this morning, because when he woke, it was seven thirty. Blaine got up, making the bed, and folding his sleep clothes, before moving to take a shower, and dress for the day. Downstairs was a flurry of activity. The kids were watching cartoons, Quinn, Rachel and Santana were singing and dancing around, and Finn was playing guitar hero in the games room with the boys. Kurt was making breakfast with Sam, and Brittany was outside in the garden, making flower crowns, according to Santana who questioned why her girlfriend would be outside in the middle of winter, making flower crowns. Kurt just chuckled at Brittany and Santana's antics, knowing what the blonde girl is like. He patted Santana on the shoulder and handed her a plate of pancakes. In the two days he's been here, this is the most lively he's seen the occupants of the house. Kurt spotted him, and handed him a plate, telling him to sit and eat quickly, they have things to do today that can't wait. Blaine wanted to ask him some more questions today, he was hoping he'd have a chance later, but by the looks of the list on the fridge, he might not. After everyone had eaten, and the kids were dressed and ready, and the house was clean, Kurt explained what they were doing, and how important it is that they're not seen. Blaine didn't understand the 'not seen' part but didn't question it. He was offered the chance to go along with Kurt and Finn and decided he would. The others were doing odd jobs, going to get groceries, and some things for the house. Blaine got in the backseat of Finn's car, and buckled himself in. Kurt was talking softly, but he heard something about 'glass' and 'wood'. He didn't know what was happening, until they got into Lima. Blaine, of course, didn't see the changes that had happened so drastically. He just saw what he believed to be a thriving and happy neighbourhood. But when they got to the far side of town, he noticed more dilapidated buildings and houses than ever before. This was the part of Lima that had been basically taken out of commission, due to the expansion of the mall, many of these smaller businesses had to close because they couldn't find the customers to keep them up and running. Finn kept driving through the broken streets, until they came to stop outside of a large, falling apart building. Kurt and Finn got out of the car, and Blaine followed, moving to stand beside Kurt, who told him to wait with Finn, whilst he ducked inside for a moment. Blaine tried to find a clue as to where they were, but only saw the remains of what looked to be a letter U and L.

A few minutes later, Kurt returned, carrying different items, and handing them to Finn, who put them in the back of the car. Blaine took some of the things he was offered without question and followed Finn's lead. The degradation around them was enough to make anyone go running for the nicer part of town, but Blaine didn't want to do that. He can see what this town used to be. He can feel it's history around him. Finn and Kurt were whispering to each other about something, when Blaine noticed someone watching them, and pointed it out to Kurt, who hustled them into the car quickly, and told Finn to drive. As they were leaving, Blaine caught sight of what used to be the McGregor's bookstore, and glanced up at Kurt, who was staring at it through the window. They were silent on the drive back to the house, no one seemed to know what to say. Finn started unloading the car the minute they got back, and Blaine got out to help, leaving Kurt sitting alone, just contemplating everything. Every time they go back into town, he feels the dread come back over him. He hates seeing it like that, and he hates that Blaine saw it like that, without the context behind it. He never thought it was going to come to this. Kurt had re-entered the house, and had been accosted by Rachel, who was struggling with carrying her six-month-old, and the shopping. Kurt took his nephew, and let Rachel focus on putting things away, whilst he entertained the six-month-old Charlie. Blaine entered the house moments later, carrying some of the things they had grabbed from town, and followed Finn in to what they had deemed the "Unfinished Room". He placed the things down on the floor and turned to Finn to ask him why it was such a big deal that someone saw them. Rather than giving him an answer, the tall boy simply said that it was a question for another time. Kurt had said that as well. Blaine doesn't even know Kurt's last name. Does he even have one? Why do they all talk about things like they're not real? Why aren't they like regular teenagers? Applying to college and going to school? He wants all his questions answered. If this is Kurt's way of getting him to come back, it's working. He was about to re-enter the lounge when he heard Kurt and the rest of the gang talking.

'Okay Kurt, spill. What's the deal?' Finn asked, motioning to Blaine with his head

'He claims he's different from all the other rich kids. I'm giving him a chance to prove it,' Kurt replied to his brother

'You know he's leaving tomorrow right? What makes you think the minute he leaves here on Monday that he isn't going straight to the police, or his parents?'

'Do you all trust me?' Kurt asked the group of people, they all unanimously replied yes 'Then trust me enough to know, that I know what I'm doing. Please,'

'Just be careful Kurt. I don't want to see you get hurt,' Finn replied, and Kurt nodded

'Also, Kurt, we have to take care of that thing on Monday. Are you in?' Santana asked, noticing that Blaine had entered the room

'Yes Santana. I'm in,' Kurt replied to Santana with a sigh.

* * *

Given that it was Valentine's Day, most of the couples in the house had taken advantage of the holiday, to go out for dinner. Kurt didn't mind, he and Blaine offered to babysit, and Santana told him that the only reason is because they want to get wanky alone. Kurt told her to leave, before he breaks her, and Santana feigned fright, before chasing Brittany out the door. Now it's just him, alone with Kurt, on the national holiday of love. It's not weird, they're babysitting, watching TV, and eating popcorn. Other than the fact that Kurt lives in a house with other misfit teenagers, without parental supervision, or any glimpse of schooling on the horizon, it's a perfectly normal night. Blaine isn't the slightest bit taken aback by the whole situation, and he doesn't particularly want to leave things unsaid. That being said, he knows that now is the perfect opportunity to ask Kurt some more questions. Halfway through the new Cars movie, Beth starts fussing, and telling Kurt she wants to go to bed, because she's tired. Kurt decides it's time to put both girls to bed, and takes them upstairs, singing to them in his soft countertenor voice, that Blaine is surprised, and delighted, to hear. He's never heard more than monotone from Kurt, so hearing another side of the boy he's enamoured with is a step in the right direction. He placed the popcorn on the coffee table, and stood up, walking over to the desk on the other side of the room, and opening one of the draws. His phone was still in the same spot he'd returned it to the other night, but he didn't want that. When he had opened the draw the other night to get his phone, he had noticed a file. Yes, he knows that it's wrong to snoop, but curiosity always gets the better of him. He's about to pick the file up, when he hears Kurt returning to the lounge, and picks up the photo album instead, quickly closing the desk draw. Kurt looks at him, raising an eyebrow at the fact that he's holding the photo album, but doesn't say anything, just proceeds to tidy up the living room. Blaine takes a chance and asks Kurt about his parents. The boy stops cleaning for a moment, looking up at him, before simply stating that they're both gone. Of course, Carole is still alive, she's just living in Idaho with her sister, and hasn't spoken to them since his father passed away. But he doesn't tell Blaine that yet. He's not ready to tell him that.

Blaine didn't say anything else, he returned the photo album to it's location, and went to help Kurt tidy up. He didn't want to bring up the morning. It's not that far away, but he knows that he should, because he needs to ask Kurt some more questions, and if he wants to come back, he should let them know, rather than just showing up. Kurt, sensing Blaine's desires, told him that they would clean up, then head upstairs and Blaine could ask him whatever he wants, but made him promise that he would start with the small, easy questions, because he's not ready to hear stories yet. Blaine nodded, moving into the kitchen with the rubbish, throwing it in the bin, before turning around to get more, only to literally bump into Kurt. His arm was trapped between their bodies, and he felt his back hit the wall. Kurt stepped away from him, apologising to bumping into him, then moved over to the sink to wash the dishes. Blaine took a moment to compose himself. He should've made that move. Taken that step. Every relationship has to start somewhere. Sometimes you have to creepily watch someone for a year, before you actually meet them, but other than that, taking that first step has never been easy for anyone. Even Blaine, the 'spoilt rich kid'. They probably think he's a guy magnet, but he isn't. He's never dated anyone in his life. He did that stupid teenage phase of going to parties, and making out with random guys, but he didn't enjoy it at all. Kurt is different. He isn't like them, and neither is Blaine. Once everything had been tidied, and Kurt had checked on the children, they made their way upstairs. Blaine thought they would sit in the upstairs living area, but Kurt told Blaine they would go to his room, because it's easier as the sound travels in the upstairs living room. Blaine made a joke about Kurt wanting to get him in bed, and the blush on Kurt's face was enough to inform Blaine that he too, felt the same way. Kurt sat at the head of his bed, crossing his legs. Blaine sat at the other end, facing Kurt, also crossing his legs. He had a list of questions written on paper that he pulled out of his pocket. Kurt chuckled, but let him continue without interruption.

'Okay, a couple of small questions rolled into one. How old are all of you and do you go to school?' Blaine asked

'Only the first half of that question is a small question. The other half, is a story for another time. We're all eighteen Blaine,' Kurt replied, smiling when Blaine said, 'me too' and grinned stupidly

'Okay. Which kids belong to who?' Blaine asked

'Well Charlie is Rachel and Finn's son, and they have a daughter, Brighton, she's three. We call her Bria for short. Rachel went through a weird phase when she was pregnant the first time, so it was a mix of things that brought them to that name. Beth, is Puck and Quinn's daughter. She's a year younger than Bria.

'Do you guys work? I mean, you must have some money, because you have this house and cars and…' Blaine was cut off by Kurt raising his hand

'Most of us work. The others look after the house. We have enough to live comfortably. Blaine, tomorrow when you leave, I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone about us. We can't have the wrong people finding us,' Kurt said, and Blaine nodded, knowing that was a "Story for another time".

* * *

He and Kurt sat and chatted for a while longer, hoping to extend the time they have left together a little further, but finding it difficult to stay awake. Kurt's eyes were drooping shut. He had moved to lying down, and Blaine was sitting beside him. He was being creepy again, watching Kurt sleep. But the boy looked so peaceful in that state, he couldn't help but look. After a moment, he decided he would return to his own room, not wanting to make things weird. Just as he got up to leave, he heard Kurt say his name, then the word 'stay'. Blaine didn't know what was going on in Kurt's head at that point, but he wanted nothing more than to stay here, with Kurt and the others. He has enjoyed this time more than anything, and he believes that if he keeps seeing Kurt, he'll get the stories he longs for. Regardless, he returns to his room, changing into sleep clothes, setting the alarm on the clock beside his bed, and closing his eyes. He'd thought he was dreaming, the first night he was here. But when he woke up in the same place, he was delighted to find that he hadn't been. Blaine had always had higher ambitions than working for his father. He wanted to be an artist. Mostly in Musical Theatre or acting. But his parents thought that was a frivolous dream, that he should aim higher. Their concept of higher, meant Blaine working for his father, at the law firm he built to destroy people. Blaine doesn't need that in his life, he gets enough of the face-less-ness from everyone else. Even Wes and David are on the other side of the debate. The House of Misfits, Outcasts, and Wayward Children. That's what Blaine was going to call this place. He would have to tell Kurt about it. Perhaps, Finn was looking for a name for the house. Kurt had told him it was stupid to name an inanimate object, but the tall boy insisted. They couldn't think of a good name though. Blaine smiled to himself, and managed to have a somewhat peaceful sleep, albeit short, because his alarm woke him up at six, and he got up, showered, and changed back into his uniform, grabbing his bag and things and heading downstairs.

 **February 15** **th** **, 2018**

 **Monday**

Everyone was already up and eating breakfast when Blaine entered the kitchen wearing his uniform. He placed his blazer on the back of the chair, and sat down beside Quinn, who smiled at him, but whispered that she hates his school and everything it stands for. He apologised, knowing it's a sore point for all of them, but she just smiled back at him, turning to feed her daughter. Kurt was avoiding him, most likely because of what had almost happened last night. But he didn't want to end it like this. He wanted to be a part of, whatever this was. It's graduation soon. He'll get his trust fund money and be out from under his parents. He can come back here and live happily ever after. Of course, that's a pipe dream. But it could happen. Blaine thanked them all for having him, and Puck made him promise that he'd come back on Friday. He looked over at Kurt who was watching them, and without breaking eye contact, he agreed. Kurt hid his smile by looking down at the plate in front of him. Finn patted his shoulder, and handed him a piece of paper, and an envelope. The envelope told him to only open when he was alone, the piece of paper had a phone number on it. Blaine looked over at Finn, confused. The tall boy explained that it was Kurt's phone number that he and Kurt can talk whilst he's not here, because they all know they're going to be doing it anyway. Seeming to be reminded of something, Kurt bolted from the kitchen, and returned moments later with Blaine's phone, explaining his reasoning for taking it in the first place. Blaine programmed Kurt's number into the phone and told Kurt to do the same. Kurt had never really been one for technology. If you have a phone, people know where you are. That's why he turned Blaine's phone off. But his number is private. Only the gang have it, and now Blaine. After the sharing of numbers, and the promise that Blaine would come back on Friday, Kurt walked him to the front door, then over to his car. They stood silently, awkwardly for a moment, before Kurt leaned forwards and whispered in Blaine's ear that he's in, and he's welcome to visit anytime. Blaine nodded, and moved to get in his car, stopping for a moment, before turning back to Kurt, getting up on his tip toes, and kissing him. Kurt kissed him back, promising they would discuss this, and then Blaine got in his car. Kurt waited until he couldn't see him anymore before he returned inside.

* * *

Blaine returned to the Lima Bean on Tuesday, and just like clockwork, Kurt showed up at the old bookstore across the road, and sat on the seat, staring at it. Blaine brought Kurt's favourite coffee and went over to join him. Sometimes they sat in silence, sometimes Blaine asked questions. Mostly, they talked about how their relationship was going to work, and what they were to each other. About two weeks after their first kiss, they made it official, and declared themselves 'boyfriend's'. Blaine organised a date for him and Kurt, at one of his favourite little diners in the middle of town and told Kurt to meet him there on Friday night. It was going to be their first date, and he knows how Kurt feels about being out on a Friday night, but he made the other boy promise that he would do it, at least just once. Finn and the others had been so excited when they told them that they were officially together. Puck even told Blaine he was a part of… whatever they were, and Blaine told them his suggestion for the name of the house, to which Kurt was incredulous. His brother's madness had been passed on to the boy he's dating. But Blaine found the dynamic a change of pace. As he got to know them more, and got to know more about Kurt, he felt he was earning more of their trust, and that was good. Kurt still hadn't told him any of the "big stories", but they're working up to a lot of things. Their "first time". Their "first fight". A lot of firsts to be had together. So, whilst they were sitting on the bench, on that one Tuesday in February, talking about what they wanted to become, Blaine decided it would be the right time to ask Kurt one more question, in the hopes that he would answer it, and not try to run from him again. Blaine prepared himself, feeling like this was a good place to approach the topic, considering that this used to be a safe place. Kurt had closed his eyes, but opened them when Blaine spoke, and turned to look at him. Blaine almost backed down, but didn't, sitting up straight and asking the question he has been wanting to know the answer to since he first talked to Kurt four days ago.

'Kurt, what have you had to give up to get to where you are now?' Blaine asked, hesitantly

'More than you know. I'll tell you about it sometime, but not here. Not in public,' Kurt replied, and that seemed to be the end of the conversation

'I'd give up everything for you, you know that right,' Blaine replied

'Me too,' Kurt replied, not looking at him.

They sat there until about five, when Blaine had to get home because his parents don't like him out after dark. Kurt walked him to his car, pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and told him he'd see him on Friday. Blaine nodded, wishing that Friday was tomorrow, because his days just seem longer and more tedious without Kurt in them. As he pulled into the driveway of his parents' over-extravagant house, he saw his father, arguing with someone he didn't recognise. The gentlemen was wearing jeans, and a plain green shirt. His hair was curly and a dark blonde colour, and he was relatively tall. The argument stopped when Blaine approached the front entrance, and the man turned to glare at him. His father said to 'Will' that they would 'continue their conversation later', and the man turned to leave, but not before telling Blaine that he should be ashamed of his father. Ignoring the stranger, Blaine entered his house, and went up to his room, immediately texting Kurt to tell him what had just happened. He had never seen this 'Will' guy before, yet there was something strangely familiar about him that he couldn't put his finger on. Kurt's reply seemed a little curt and formal, which Blaine found strange, because usually their texts are lengthy and largely ridiculous. Feeling like he had said something wrong, he sent through an apology, and put his phone down to get some of his school work done. Wes had been nagging at him today, to get the rehearsal for Nationals right, so they have a chance at winning their final one for Senior Year. To be honest, Blaine's heart isn't in it. There are many other things he'd rather do with his Wednesday and Thursday nights. In two weeks he turns eighteen, then in May he graduates and gets access to his Trust Fund. He hasn't told Kurt this yet though. It might ruffle some feathers. Puck still called him the 'rich spoilt kid' so no doubt, this won't sit well. But the money, he can put it into the house fund. They can use it to do up the house, because Kurt said they just do it with whatever cash they have spare. Blaine, happy with his choice, settles down to do some schoolwork.

* * *

Kurt had been surprised by the text that Blaine had sent him. He didn't think that Will still lived around these parts, but clearly, he had been wrong. Ever since the takeover, Will had been unsure of where his future was. Kurt and Finn had tried to convince everyone they knew to hire him. But he wasn't 'rich person' worthy. He couldn't get a teaching job at Dalton, and the only place that would take him, was too far away. Will didn't want to abandon Lima, the way that many others did. He stayed, just like the New Directions. He's going to rebuild the town, bring people back, and force the rich people to own up to their mistakes. But when he heard from Blaine that Will was arguing with his father, he grew curious as to how the Anderson's knew about Will, and what was going on with their former Glee teacher. Blaine had text back that he was sorry if that was out of line, and Kurt had replied with a smiley to tell him that they're good. Fearing that something more was going on, Kurt ran down the hall to his brothers room, and knocked on the door. Finn opened it, and Kurt told him what had happened, causing Finn to call a family meeting. They had been trying to find Will for years. No one had heard from him, they had all assumed that he'd taken the job in Kansas City, but clearly, he hadn't. Puck decided that they needed to reach out to Will, offer for him to stay with them until they can figure something out, and it was decided that in the morning, Kurt, Puck and Finn would go and find Will, and try to convince him to stay with them. This is the House of Misfits, Outcasts and Wayward Children after all. What are they without their leader? The person who brought them all together? Who gave them the opportunity to be themselves, even though they're outcasts? They can't go on without knowing that they did everything in their power to help their former teacher, and Kurt can't go on knowing that Blaine's parents might be more involved that he thought originally.

* * *

 **A/N: In the next chapter, the gang return to their old stomping ground, and let Blaine in on some of their past stories. Will returns, and gets himself into some hot water with the leader of the Richie's, and the Misfits are left wondering what is going on with their former teacher. It's Blaine's birthday, and the Misfits throw him a birthday party. Kurt and Blaine continue to fall for each other, and Puckerman and Finn decide they need to beef up their security, especially after they hear that some of Blaine's friends have been following him around. Read and Review. Be Nice. Enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	3. A Perfect Execution and Celebrating Love

**A/N: So, when I said staggered updates, I didn't really meant like _a whole year_ but, here we are. So, I got a review on this story, that pointed out some things. First, just let me say that I appreciate all reviews and _constructive_ feedback. Secondly, I am Australian. I am aware that in America, you spell things differently. For example, in America you spell the word Harbor', without a 'U'. In Australia, we spell Harbour with a U. This is just a difference in Grammar, but it doesn't mean it's wrong. In Australia, we spell Tyre for Tire. The things you have on your cars. You spell it with an I, we spell it with Y. Same pronunciation, different spelling. Okay, now that we have that out of the way... I am not going to say that there will be regular updates, because lets face it... life. But I am going to try. I hope you enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: A Perfect Execution and a Celebration of Love**

" _Courage doesn't mean you don't get afraid. Courage means you don't let fear stop you" – Curiano_

 **February 26** **th** **, 2018**

 **Friday**

Rachel and Finn had been the power couple in the New Directions when they were riding high. They were the couple everyone else looked up to, and also hated the most, because they were just as annoying as each other. Regardless of the fact, they've been together for nine years, which is a feat in itself. On the morning of their anniversary, Finn and Rachel got up early, had breakfast on their own, then went out to visit the place they always go to on their anniversary. Getting back into Lima is less difficult for them, mostly because they've created an easy way to get in and out without detection. Whilst 'Finchel' were out celebrating their love, the rest of the group were at home, and Kurt was awaiting Blaine's arrival. He had spoken to his boyfriend (yes, they'd made it official), about what he was planning to do with his trust fund, and the soon-to-be former Dalton student had gone to the bank and moved the cash into an account that Richard Anderson couldn't touch, promising to use it to make the lives of those in The House a little easier. Kurt had told him that if he wants to use it to go to college, he should, but Blaine said that he's fine taking college classes online, and that he doesn't want to leave. He had failed to mention the gifts from his parents, including the trip to New York, because Kurt and Finn had apparently come up with a plan of execution for the first step of reclaiming Lima, and he didn't want to take Kurt away from his family right now. Blaine was currently in English class, trying to ignore Wes and David's planning beside him. They hadn't gotten to throw him a raucous birthday party, due to him escaping to The House, and he hasn't told them that he's dating someone, because he doesn't want to get them in trouble, and he knows that Wes and David are blabber mouths. Blaine just wants today to be over and knowing that his last two periods of the day are frees, he's just going to leave after lunch, and go straight to The House. He had been tuning out the Heads of Warbler Council, until they mentioned something about Shine Park, and a redevelopment of the land surrounding it. Blaine knew that Shine Park was located just on the outskirts of Lima, and that is also where The House is located. As soon as English finished, and without another word to his "friends", Blaine ran out to his car, and sped off towards The House to inform them of the redevelopment.

On the way back from celebrating their anniversary, Rachel and Finn saw a sign, on the metal gate that you walk through to enter Shine Park. It was stating that a re-development was going to happen shortly, to tear down the park, and turn it into another mall, and everything around it would be destroyed to make way for the mega giant. They had run home to inform the others, and all had gone down to the gate to see the sign. Kurt noticed a machine, that had been sitting there for about two weeks, had been moved to the far side of the park. He started walking towards it, Puckerman and Mike close behind. He knows a lot about machinery. His father was a mechanic, so it wasn't hard for Kurt to disable the machine quickly. He just hopes it's enough to stall them for a while. They went back to the house, just as Blaine pulled up, and basically fell out of his car, grabbing Kurt's shoulders and telling them everything that Wes and David had been saying. Shine Park is theirs. It belongs to them, because it belonged to the McGregor's. Will has already declared war on the people who destroyed everything they had, and if they want another war, then another one they will get. However, with the night guards being re-deployed over the spring, it's going to be more difficult than ever for them to get around, and they're going to need to be more careful. Kurt told Blaine that his car is too recognisable to keep driving here, that someone could follow him. So, he told the boy to drive his car to the carpark at the Lima Bean, and he'll send Puck to pick him up. Blaine nodded, knowing his car would be safe, and that it's only four blocks away. They went back inside, just in time to hear the news story about the re-development, and Kurt began going into damage control mode. They brought out all their safety items and filled Blaine in on their procedures.

'Don't talk to the night guards. They're out on patrol, and they will arrest you if they think you know where we are. If you get caught, don't say anything to anyone, unless you meet a woman named Tiffany, then just say 'For Five', and she will help you. Blaine, this could get ugly. I know you said before that you're in, but I just want you to know, that the enemy is your parents, and your friends' parents. Can you handle that?' Kurt asked, picking up a large, green file

'Kurt, I told you, I'm all in. I know the risks, and I know the price. I'm on your side, one hundred and ten percent. Forever and Always,' Blaine said, cupping Kurt's cheek, and earning awes from the other occupants of the room

'Okay, Puck train him. But be careful, you don't know what we're going to be up against this time. Finn, Quinn and Santana, start re-working the tactical. Rachel, Mike and Artie, you guys get on surveillance, Brittany, Tina and Mercedes, we need to protect us, do everything you can. Call Ian if you need any help. I'm going to run into the store, and grab some things with Will, so if you need us, call Will's cell phone. I'll be back in an hour,' Kurt said, kissing Blaine quickly, before leaving

'So, you're all in? Are you sure you want to do this?' Puck asked, as he lead Blaine through the halls, to a door he'd never been through before

'I'm in Puck. I have everything I need from that life, and I'm done with it now. I'm all in,' Blaine replied, handing Puck an envelope, before following him through the door, into what was a home gym/training room

* * *

Kurt and Will returned from their trip to the store, with some more things they'd obviously need for whatever they're planning. Blaine was surprised to find that Puck was trained in different forms of martial arts and had almost killed him by kicking him in the face whilst showing him a move. Blaine was resting on the couch with an ice pack when Kurt found him and laughed when Puck came in and apologised for accidently kicking him. Blaine was still confused about everything. He'd been hearing about this 'raid' but was still uncertain as to what it was. No one else had ever mentioned anything like it, but it was clear that something had happened in Lima, that had been bad enough to almost decimate the town, and it's surrounds. This was the only house left standing, and it's in the worst place, right beside Shine Park, the place they want to turn into another strip mall. Relaxing into the couch, Blaine curled into his boyfriend, and began to slowly run his fingers up and down Blaine's back, creating a tingly sensation. For the most part, they were alone. The TV was on, but everyone else was off preparing for the Spring. Puck had taken the envelope Blaine had given him, and put it in their safe, in the back of the house with everything else, and promised he would share it with everyone later. Kurt was afraid of what was going to happen. Usually, their plans don't go so well, they're always stopped, or something happens that injures someone, and they have to call it off. But he's feeling good this time. They have eyes and ears on the leader of their enemies, and Kurt knows that it's cruel, but they also have Blaine. He's a wildcard though, because he could be convinced to turn back to his family, to remain loyal, or be bribed into doing something against them, because he wants to save them. The next six months are going to be treacherous, and he knows that they need to tell Blaine what really happened six years ago, but he hasn't had the heart to break his boyfriend's. He knows that even though he's just like them, a part of him loves his parents, and Kurt is okay with that. He would probably still love both his parents if they were evil as well. But aside from that, if they're going to fight, and if Blaine is going to fight along side them, then he needs to know everything that happened.

Santana and Brittany were working out in the makeshift gym that had set up in the backyard. Blaine was surprised that the equipment they were using looked brand new, and expensive, because he knows those things don't come cheap. There was also a stamp that had the letters WMH on the side. He takes a seat on the steps that lead to the backyard, where there is a small blow up pool, and a beautiful and kept garden. For the size that the house is, the garden is rather large, and Blaine could see himself out here, just planting and watering. There seems to be something so calming about it, almost as if it's their little garden of Eden on the outskirts of Lima. Blaine had been doing some research in the small library room of the house and had found some information on what could have been a raid, but it was all hush hush, and the papers he managed to read didn't mention much, other than the decimation of a small town, and Art and Marge McGregor's closing bookstore. Kurt had left him to his own devices, whilst he had gone to train with Puckerman, which Finn seemed amused about. Santana and Brittany were watching him, talking quietly between themselves and looking over at him. He knows they all still talk, and he understands why. It's difficult for them to let people in for some reason, and he wants everyone to accept that he's on their side. As the night fell, so did the temperature, and the snow. Blaine wrapped his arms around himself, and went back inside, heading into the living room to warm up by the fire. Kurt had returned a couple of hours later, smiling and kissing his cheek, telling him that dinner is pizza, and they're making it themselves, so if he wants the good toppings he better get in before Puck, Finn and Sam eat them all. Blaine took a plate and stood in line behind Mike and Tina, who were talking about the highschool. Blaine remembered the WMH from the workout machines and put two and two together. Why waste perfectly good workout equipment at a school that was falling apart, when they could salvage it and bring it to their house? Blaine got his pizza, and managed to get most of the good toppings, before going to sit beside Kurt, who was going over a map of what looked to be the town of Lima, with Puck and Finn. Will was watching him again, but the expression on his face had changed from curiosity to what looked to be animosity. What had been done to that man that he hates everything so badly?

* * *

 **February 27** **th** **, 2018**

 **Saturday**

Whatever was happening, was happening today. Kurt had woken him up at four in the morning and told him to get dressed and meet them downstairs. Quinn and Rachel were standing at the door, holding a box of something, whilst Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam and Kurt were putting on protective gear. Blaine hadn't been let in on what was happening. Kurt had promised that he would tell him everything, but they had kind of gotten distracted last night, making out, and then falling asleep, that they'd never gotten to the conversation. When Blaine reached the girls, they looked at him, handing him a bag from the box, and some protective clothing, telling him to put it on, he'll need it. This wasn't going to be something light and fun. This was going to be something dangerous. Kurt was watching his boyfriend, not in a creepy way. He was just intrigued by the boy. The one who had come to this house, and shown them another side of him, another side of this story that they might not have seen before, had they not met Blaine. Kurt and Finn were standing in the darkness, by the car, and it wasn't until Blaine got close to them, that he saw what they were holding. Weapons. A large cache of them. Blaine dropped the bag he was holding, and Finn told him that if he's not careful, he'll break the sniper rifle, and they need that, they're the hardest things to get their hands on. Blaine looked freaked out, and rightfully so. Kurt was holding a gun, and they were dressed like they're going ambush someone. He knows he told Kurt that he was all in, but he wasn't expecting something like this. Puck grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

'You still in Anderson?' he asked, the darkness making it difficult to see his expression, but for some reason, he could see Kurt's, his eyes soft, non-judgemental

'What is going on Kurt? Why all this armour and weapons? Who are you people?' Blaine asked

'All your questions will be answered in due time Blaine. But for right now, Puck's question is the only one that needs an immediate answer. Are you still in?' Kurt asked, stepping in front of him

'I'd choose your answer wisely Anderson. You're not exactly in the best position to be negotiating anything with anyone,' Puck said, patting the gun in his holster

Blaine could make the choice to leave now, but he knows that would mean never coming back, and he's falling for Kurt. Even with this new development, he's so head over heels falling for the other man, that he couldn't turn away and leave, even if he wanted to. Blaine leaned forward slightly, and pressed his and Kurt's lips together, kissing him like the first time, trying to remind himself that this is all worth it. Then he pulled back, and told Kurt that he's still in, but that he wants his questions answered today. Agreeing to the terms, Kurt turned back to the car, taking the bag Blaine had dropped, and throwing it into the boot. On the way to wherever they were going, Puck and Finn talked strategy. He was going to stay with Kurt, which was fine, because it would give them a chance to talk, and possibly get his questions answered. For the most part, he believes that he's on the right side of whatever this is. Everything about this feels right, and that's what scares him the most. He's turning against something, and that power cruising through his body, the power he feels knowing that something big is coming, the feeling of accomplishment it's rising inside of him, and he holds onto that as they enter the grand gates that lead into Westerville. They pull off a service road, into dense bushland and hide the car. Kurt tells Finn that there are twelve guards patrolling right now, and if they want to get to the bank, they need to be careful. Blaine sticks with Kurt, as the other guys split off and the radios crackle to life. He's carrying a pistol. Kurt had given him a smaller gun, mainly because he's never held one, let alone fired one, before. Regardless, he has one in his hands, and once again, he feels that surge of adrenalin through his body. They had stopped at Kurt's command, to do a quick recon, but Blaine had other ideas. He had placed a hand on Kurt's bicep, and moved so they were facing each other, then kissed the boy. Kurt had reacted like he'd expected, but then pushed Blaine away, and told them that if they get distracted, they could get killed. Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, making the taller boy's knees go weak, and left him gaping after the shorter boy, who in turn, winked. Kurt knows that he's going to have to get back at Blaine now for the teasing, and he's about to say something like that when Finn's voice comes through the radio. Blaine follows Kurt through their secret path, and notices that they're standing in his street. The night guards are chatting and laughing on the opposite side of the road, and something ticks in Blaine's mind. Without blinking an eye, Kurt throws something over the road, and it makes a clunk as it hits the pavement, causing the guards to stir and head towards it. The explosion isn't huge, but it's enough to cause a little bit of damage to the park behind it. Blaine hears Finn and Puck's cheering, and then Kurt is grabbing his arm, and pulling him back in their previous direction.

* * *

Seven of the guards had been taken out. Not killed, but knocked out, which was their plan. They only kill if they absolutely have no other choice. Kurt waited, knowing the rest of the guards would be here within minutes. He didn't have long to act. Blaine was right behind him, and for a moment, he thought the boy had gone, he wouldn't've been surprised, no one gets used to this kind of thing, and it still haunts him sometimes, but it's what has to be done. Kurt grabs Blaine's arm, and pulls him through the street, standing out the front of a large house, whose lights are turning on, as the people wake to find the destruction to their precious house front park. Blaine looks a little worried, like something bad is going to happen, or like he's afraid. Kurt doesn't have time to ask him anything, as the front door to the house opens, and Blaine pulls him into an alleyway a bit away down the street. Kurt pulls from his grip, pushing Blaine against the brick wall, and asking him what the hell he thinks he's doing. They wait a moment, Blaine doesn't answer, just peers his head around the wall, and sees his father, and Wes' father talking in the middle of the street. Their mothers are conversing as well, and he knows that David stayed at Wes' this weekend, so he's probably watching from his bedroom window. Whatever Kurt's plan was, it involved his father, and before they went into the house, guns blazing, Blaine wanted answers. But his chances at getting them might be dwindling, especially when they hear the sirens, and Kurt turns away from him and kicks an empty crate that had been discarded in the alley. Finn's voice came through the radio, asking if the job had been done, to which Kurt said it's halfway done, but Blaine has a lot of explaining to do. From the conversation between Kurt and his brother, Blaine knew that he was going to be in trouble. He is still on their side, one hundred percent, but he wants to know what his father has done so bad, that they're in Westerville, blowing up the local park. Well, not the actual park, just the gate in front of the park. Kurt grabs his arm, hard, and literally almost drags him back to the car. When they get there, Puck and Finn are waiting, arms crossed angry looks on their faces. Kurt tells Blaine to get in, and radio's Mike and Sam, who return not five minutes later. They all get back in the car, and leave Westerville behind. For now.

* * *

Back at the house, whilst they're changing and putting all their weapons away, Blaine is being court marshalled in the study, by Puck and Finn, who are demanding to know why their mission was aborted. Kurt returns to the room, and takes a seat at the desk, facing Blaine, a file in his hands. He had wanted to avoid this conversation. Had tried to keep Blaine's mind on other things. He knew taking him to Westerville was going to be a bad idea, but Finn had insisted they could use all the man power they had, whilst Artie was recovering. After the rest of the group had entered the room, and taken seats around Blaine, Kurt began explaining what their mission was and how they had failed it. Mike scoffed, and motioned to Blaine, who tried to ignore the glares, but knew everyone was aimed at him. Deciding enough was enough, he stood up, telling them that he wasn't going to let them go ahead with their plan, until they tell him the real story about what his father has to do with this, and what they mean when they talk about the "Raid". Kurt was surprised that Blaine didn't know, then again, if Richard Anderson was trying to keep his son safe, and out of harm's way, it would make sense that he wouldn't tell Blaine anything, until it was time for them to attack again, and it would be coming sooner than anyone thinks. Promising that they will all tell the truth and answer all his questions, Blaine sat back down, and apologised for ruining their mission. Puck said that at least they sent the message, by blowing up the gate, and that he hopes "a couple got out". Blaine would add that little tid bit to what he wanted to know. Not knowing how to begin, Kurt shuffled papers around in front of him, trying to come up with the right words to say, wanting to not hurt Blaine, but to also share with him the horrific things they had seen and been dealt. Finn told Blaine that he had to understand that there are some things he can't change, and that he must be prepared, because it gets ugly. Blaine nodded, and grabbed the small notebook from his bag, that he kept hidden, hoping he would get a chance to ask the questions one day. Kurt sighed, rubbed his forehead, then looked up at Blaine.

'Six years ago, a group of your kind, led by Richard Anderson, marched into Lima, guns blazing, and began tearing the town apart. They forced people out of their homes. They had previously shown up, six months before these events, and offered people money, if they moved to Westerville, became 'Richie's', as we've taken to calling them. Not a lot of people took them up on their offers, but those who did, were rewarded. Lima seemed to return to normal, then the shooting's started. There was a group of us, mostly kids from the highschool, who banded together and formed a rebel group, to fight against the Richie's, but we didn't have the gun power, nor the people power to be successful, and a lot of them lost their lives. After the raids, those who were left were put into "shift housing", which was just a building in downtown Lima, that your father had taken from the Lee family. We were forced to live there, not allowed to return to our houses, and those who went against the rules, were beaten. This went on for about three years. We were only allowed out to go to school, and it wasn't at McKinley, it was in the old town hall, where Will was made to try and turn us into clones of your kind,'

'It was like going to school in a toilet and learning a bunch of useless stuff about being a 'Richie' that we didn't want to know. I would have preferred the slushies to the face, then sitting in that town hall, and listen to their stupid talk,' Puck added, with agreement from the rest of the room

'One night, Will and those of us formerly from the rebel group, launched an attack on the 'Richie's'. We managed to get a couple of them, but your father and his partner, Dick Montgomery, managed to get away unscathed. They knew who was in the rebel group, and to try and slow us down, or at least stop us, they went after our families. My father, Finn's step-father, got caught in the crossfire. When they threatened to kill Finn's mother, we knew there was only one thing to do. We fought them, and they put up a fight. We lost a lot of people that night. There was an explosion at the old highschool, and we used that to disguise our deaths, so we could try and get away, protect who was left from our families. When I found out that the McGregor's had been killed, I knew that Art would have wanted us to fight. Those two were like grandparents to all of us. He left us this house, told us that it wasn't in Lima, but it wasn't out of Lima. After we faked out deaths, the Richie's cemented their strong hold in town, by fencing it off, and building Shine Park, to try and coax the unwilling's back to the town, so they could be taken out. The Lima Bean being built where it was, wasn't exactly coincidence. They put it there deliberately. Your father and his group of idiots have been trying to re-build a more 'suitable' Lima, making it more like Westerville, full of people like you. We've been defending it, making sure that doesn't happen, holding them off at every turn. But it's getting more difficult. We've had so many injuries, and your father is pushing his plans for expansion forward. This attack we undertook this morning, was to warn them. They don't know which of us are alive. But they know that we're coming,' Kurt said, and Blaine took a moment to take it all in.

'So, my father strode into a town, took over like he was king, had people who didn't agree with him killed, threatened to take out families, and decimated an entire towns population within six months? I don't know if I can believe this Kurt,' Blaine said, taking the file that he was being handed

'Everything else you need to know is in that folder. If you want out after you've read it, I'll understand. But heed this warning. If your father, or any of his minions finds out about us, we're done for. So, think carefully. You've got to go back to your house and pretend that you don't know anything, until it's safe for you to return. We'll give you some time to think and read. I'm truly sorry Blaine. I never wanted to hurt you,' Kurt said, kissing his cheek, before following the others out of the room

* * *

 **February 28** **th** **, 2018**

 **Sunday**

He had been unsure of everything he'd been told by Kurt. Not because he didn't trust his boyfriend, he does, but simply because even though he and his father don't see eye to eye, he never would have assumed that the man was a killer. Wes and David had been acting strangely around him as well, and he didn't know how much more of the BS he could take. Everything at Dalton was fake. His teachers, his friends. The people he had grown up with, their families, all the stories that had been told had been lies. The folder in his hands, showed the truth of the raid on Lima. The deaths, the true catalyst behind the lives of Kurt and his family. He had needed to know what was happening, had begged so often for Kurt to tell him the truth, of everything that was going on. Now that he's back in his parent's house, listening to his father and mother talk about the "anniversary of the raids" like it was the fricken fourth of July, he wants to return to The House, take the gun that Kurt had given him, and shoot his father between the eyes. Not just because of Kurt, but because he wants a better future, not one where his family name is associated with this kind of evil, not one where all his friends, and their families, are associated with this evil. Blaine hadn't been able to stomach anything for about a week. Everytime his mother came to ask if he was okay, he would throw up, wanting her to leave. Kurt had been giving him time and space, not texting or calling him, not asking him if he was okay. As far as he knew, the occupants of The House were still planning their attacks on Westerville, and if he knows Kurt, and he thinks that he does, well, he'd say that they're about to happen in the next week or so. Wes and David were sitting beside him in History, talking about their plans for the weekend, and had asked Blaine if he was going to come to the commerce museum with them, to see the 'Self-Portrait' exhibition. He told them that he wasn't interested in seeing naked people dressed up for art, that he had more important things to take care of. It was a tough choice, but he knew the minute his father came into his room, telling him that it's time for him to join the ranks, that he didn't want to be on the side of the 'Richees'. He didn't want to destroy Lima, he wanted to protect it, save Kurt and the rest of the New Directions. He didn't want to be here. Blaine listened as his father told the same story that Kurt did, but with a gusto that he had never heard before. It was like this was his father crowning glory, but Blaine just wanted to be sick.

On Thursday evening, Blaine, Wes and David were shuttled off into the gym at Dalton, where they were told they would begin their training to take over from their parents and fight the coming war. Wes and David had obviously been brainwashed into thinking that their parents were right, that what they were doing was justified, and Blaine couldn't convince them otherwise, without telling them about Kurt and the New Directions, and he isn't going to give up his boyfriend. Blaine took the training, it would come in handy tomorrow, when he goes back to The House and tells them all the plans that they have for take over. Shine Park's demolition had been halted, due to Kurt's efforts and whilst the Richees didn't know who was doing these things, they had a feeling that it was another group of rebels. Wes and David had been talking softly amongst themselves, and when they approached Blaine and asked which weapon he preferred, the shorter of the three told them that they shouldn't be doing this, that this war is not their fight, and that taking part in it, would make them as bad, if not worse, than their parents. The conversation didn't sit well with the other two boys, who of course, told Blaine that he's betraying them all if he thinks that, and that he needs to keep those kinds of things to himself. He had plans this weekend to take Kurt on a date, and they have the tickets to New York that his father had given him for his fake girlfriend to go on a trip, but he wouldn't be using them now. They have no idea when this war is coming, and he needs to be the one to protect that man he loves, and the people he has grown to see as his true family. He had called Ian, asking if he could get it done, and the man promised that he would have a new phone for Blaine when he got to The House. Blaine destroyed his old one, throwing it in a trash can as he made his way to his car. He would have to get rid of this as well. He knows, it isn't safe to leave it at the Lima Bean, it's barely four blocks from The House, and it's clearly identifiable. Ian promised that everything would be handled when he got to The House.

* * *

 **February 29** **th** **, 2018**

 **Monday**

Unlike other times, where Blaine would usually show up at the house on a Friday, and spend the weekend, Dalton had two weeks off for vocational training and Blaine decided to lie and tell his father and friends that he was using the tickets and going to New York. He knew that Ian would be able to help him convince everyone he was there, because he's a tech genius. What he wasn't expecting, was Kurt to not be home when he showed up at The House, bags in hand, telling Finn that he has thought about everything, that he's on their side, that nothing is going to change that. Rachel and Quinn had put him to work, they were trying to rebuild the back of the house, a part that looks to have been set on fire, which could very possibly have been done at some point during the takeover, but he didn't ask questions. There would be plenty of time for that later. Right now, he's here. This is where he wants to be, and this is where he belongs. He knew, talking to Wes and David that he wasn't like them, he would never be like them, and nothing would change that. Finn had been surprised, but glad, that Blaine had returned. Will had disappeared though, and he was now worried that his former glee teacher had done something stupid, but when both Will and Kurt returned late that night, dirty and covered in blood, Finn was both angry and relieved. Kurt was surprised to see that Blaine had returned but didn't get a chance to question his boyfriend before he was being pinned against the wall and kissed. Quinn and the others watched from the doorway to the living room, and decided that enough was enough, that if Blaine wanted in completely, he would have to prove his loyalty. About three hours ago, Kurt and Will had captured someone who had ties to the Richees, someone they wouldn't notice missing, unless his family complained. Kurt had met the man before, he had been the one that had come to town after the raid, offering them all a reprieve from the terror, if they gave up everything else they had. Kurt hadn't been dumb enough to fall for the shit he was pedaling. He knew from the minute that the guy, Malcolm, had stepped foot into Lima, everything was about to blow up. Literally. Finn had been waiting for ages, to finally get the chance to kill the man that killed their father. Malcolm is the reason that Kurt and Will are covered in blood. Interrogation in a war isn't pretty but they have managed to gather some information.

'I love you Kurt. I know it's barely been a month, but it's the truth. I'm in love with you. Hopelessly. Irrevocably. Insurmountably.'

'Why do you love me Blaine? Look at me. I've been fighting a war for the last seven years. I'm trying to kill your friends and family to save my own. I'm broken and messed up. I'm not the person you need, regardless of my feelings. It will never work out. As soon as your father finds out, he'll kill all of us. I won't put you in danger. Finn, drive him to the edge of town and let him go, then radio the guards and tell them that they left someone behind. Don't come back here Blaine. If you really love me, like you say you do, you'll stay away. It's safer,' Kurt replied, as Finn and Puck moved over to him

'Kurt, I'm fighting for you. For us. I'm here and I'm on your side. Tell me what I have to do to prove it to you. I'll do anything,' Blaine replied, just as Finn was about to lead him out of the room

'WAIT… If you want to prove you're one of us, that you're on our side, and that you won't go back to your father, that you're willing to lose everything you have to be here with us, and fight with us, then you'll kill the traitor. Take him to Malcolm,' Kurt replied, handing Blaine as gun moments later as they entered a basement room that Blaine didn't even know existed, where a man he recognised was tired up, bloodied and bruised

* * *

Blaine recognised the man as a friend of his fathers. He had heard rumours, or snippets that he had been missing for months. Blaine had always hated the man and tried best to avoid him when he can to the Anderson House. He has never killed anyone before, and he is a smart kid, he knows that he can say no if he wants, but he doesn't want that. He wants Kurt and he wants to be free from his father. He knows that this is the only way he's going to make them all believe he's on their side. For the greater good, Blaine makes eye contact with the man, knowing that Malcolm recognised him, and without blinking, he raised the gun and shot him. Kurt looked at Finn who was smiling and bouncing on the balls of his feet, in anticipation of finally killing the traitor. Blaine handed the gun back to Kurt, who nodded, at his boyfriend, and then told Puckerman to take Blaine back to his room, he would be up shortly to talk to him. When Puck got to the second-floor landing, he told Blaine that they'll be watching him, and testing him to find his true loyalty over the next few days, and that if he's lying to them or setting them up, he's going to be in Malcolm's position. Blaine nodded, and made his way to his room, closing the door and sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for his boyfriend. He didn't feel guilt, or remorse. He didn't feel sick of disgusted. He felt proud, accomplished and happy. It's a strange feeling, not feeling anything. He knows he still has a long way to go, but he has Kurt, and he's going to be here full time now, he's not going back to Westerville unless it's to help the rebels, and he knows that he's going to be here, to help them fight this war, to end the war, or die trying. Moments later, the door opens, and Kurt enters, closing it behind him. The porcelain eyes of the Leader of the Rebels shine in the dimly lit room, and Blaine can't help but stand and walk over to him. Kurt asks him if what he said about loving him was real, and Blaine said that it was. The two shared a kiss, but it was short lived when there was an alarm sounding from outside their house. Kurt immediately left the room, and Blaine was left wondering if he'd made the right choice.

* * *

 **A/N: I am trying to make this story somewhat intriguing. I hope that the next chapter will not only change up the story a little, but give you a bit more of an understanding of how this whole thing came about. Remember, if you're ever interested in how people on the other side of the world do things, there is this fascinating thing called 'Google'. I was interested to learn how you guys spell some of your words that I didn't know before. Anyway, enjoy. Read and Review if you like. Constructive reviews ONLY. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


End file.
